


More important things than food

by Absolutegarbagepile



Category: Star Wars, The force awakens (star wars)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Girl On Girl, NSFW, Poe dameron/Finn (Star Wars), Public Sex, Rey/reader (Star Wars), Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars the force awakens - Freeform, Stormpilot, Teasing, The Force Awakens, f/f - Freeform, lesbian!rey, only a lil tho, rey/reader - Freeform, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolutegarbagepile/pseuds/Absolutegarbagepile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do not mock me, you won't win this." Rey muttered to you with her Jakku lilt, a small edge of playfulness in her voice. You just smirked and rubbed harder, watching her calm demeanor come undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More important things than food

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here! I'm pretty excited about it, but please keep that in mind if you have any complaints. The grammar is probably a little fucked up, which I apologize for. I wrote this bc there's really not enough Rey/reader or lesbian!rey out there and I thought I'd contribute a short smut story for my fellow girls pining after Rey. Special thanks to my editor Sushilover420 ;)  
> (I also recently edited this, so I fixed a lot of the things that were bothering me about it before.)

You sent Rey a small grin as she slid into the seat beside you.  
You adjusted your posture respectfully as General Leia Organa finished her short but empowering speech. You were currently in the midst of a small resistance base celebration. The pilots responsible for the destruction of Abisha base had all gathered to dine and commend the fight.  
The normal food rations you had lived on had been prepared into a more upscale feast, every person present excited for a change from the limited amounts they were usually supplied with for missions. You were slightly more dressed up than usual for the occasion but longed for the comfort of the usual military-grade uniform you'd come to know and love. What made the situation bearable was the look on Rey's face when she'd seen you earlier that night. She hadn't let you hear the end of it; she'd spent all of their time before the meal whispering to you how beautiful and lovely she thought you looked dressed up like this.  
Clinking large mugs and cups with a cheer, the long table erupted into conversation and a frenzy of hands piling plates high with food. You wasted no time in loading your plate with the delicacies, passing Rey a small bowl filled with berries. She took it with a small grin and popped a few into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. The smallest gestures always made her light up. She leaned in and left a ghost of a kiss as thanks and chuckled with a lightly cherry-tinted smile when you reached up for more. "Wait until later."  
She murmured into your ear slyly before turning back to her meal before anyone said anything about the pda you two so avidly performed. You found yourself wondering what she had planned for later but told yourself to be patient. She'd made you wait for things of this nature before and you knew you could this time as well. You forced yourself to focus on the the cheery atmosphere and boisterous conversation until it distracted you on its own. You felt Rey's hand take yours into her own but didn't think much of it as she was a fan of small, lingering touches here and there. She'd never explicitly stated, but you liked to think that she found comfort in knowing you were there. She squeezed your hand and stayed like that for a while before untangling your fingers and instead resting a hand on your knee. She lazily rubbed circles over the expanse of your thigh with her fingertips. You started to worry when began to occasionally dip inbetween your legs before swiftly darting out again. You recognized what she was doing; she'd played this game before. She was fond of toying with you when she knew it wasn't exactly convenient -- she liked to see how quickly she could make you come undone. It wasn't really a matter of if she could get to you or not because she knew exactly how to lead you to the edge and make you stay there. You hoped you didn't look as pink as you felt. Even such small contact from her could drive you crazy, and it almost always led to more. Sometimes after, or sometimes in the midst of the situation. Despite this, she knew when it was time to be serious and when she was focused on a mission she wouldn't dream of messing around unless you were both in the clear. You'd been expecting her to try something tonight, though, she'd been in good spirits all day after you'd come back successful from Abisha. At first you tried to ignore it like you always did, anchoring a smile on your face and doing your best pay attention to the conversation at hand. This just made her want to succeed more and try even harder to get you bothered. The fabric was thin enough that you could feel her every movement vividly, and you cursed yourself for choosing them rather than the thick uniform cloth ones that you felt much more comfortable in anyway. She traced her fingers higher and higher until she slid it fully underneath the waist of your pants. It was getting much harder to ignore what she was doing now, and the dampness between your thighs gradually grew as Rey's skilled fingers quickly became all you could focus on. You caught Poe sending you a cheeky look and knew he could tell what was going on, the red tint on your cheeks ever-growing. You focused on the slide of the food from your fork into your mouth, doing whatever it took not to let your evil girlfriend embarrass you any further.  
You began to regret inviting her to come tonight despite knowing that she would have come to torment you either way. Ever since you two had made it official you had figured she'd be less focused on teasing and public affection, but it had been quite the opposite. You noticed that she was taking her time with eating this meal instead of shoveling in into her mouth like the rest of your comrades, clearly focused on distracting you instead. She usually ate quickly -- she would sample as much of each flavor she could. It was a habit she hadn't been able to break the minute she'd stepped foot off of Jakku, the foreign flavors too exciting for her to not indulge in. You found that watching her eat made your heart swell, the glint in her eye when she saw something she'd never tried before never failed to endear you. This was not one of those times. It was a far more painstaking experience when she was teasing you like she was. Especially in the presence of what felt like half of the resistance. She removed her hand temporarily as more food was brought out, your fellow pilots going through the feast like wildfire. You sighed to yourself in relief, praying she'd keep her hands to herself until you were somewhere more private.  
Deciding to take advantage of the fact that you were in the clear for the time being, you started a simple conversation with Jessika Pava, your fellow resistance pilot about different flying techniques. It was a safe common ground and you started to grow comfortable again despite Poe still shooting you knowing glances every time you made eye contact. That feeling disappeared like the wind at the feeling of Rey's warm, nimble fingers traveling up your thigh under the table once more. She was only lightly touching you, but contact was still enough to leave goosebumps pimpling your arms in anticipation. You cursed yourself for being so susceptible to Rey's gentle touch.  
You forced more food into your mouth, the flavors dull in comparison to the light stroking back and forth inbetween your upper thighs. The jedi had a tiny smile. She was clearly enjoying your discomfort and you wanted to scream as she finally ran her fingers back under the fabric and down to your core, reaching further to finally caress lightly through your folds. You bit down on your lip to stay calm and gripped your fork tightly. Right as this happened Poe grinned slyly and chose this moment to call most of the conversation's attention to you.  
"You know, (y/n) carried half of this mission on her shoulders. I say we get some of insight as to just /how/ she did it!" It was obvious he was a few drinks in, as was the majority of your fellow crew-mates who nodded along enthusiastically. "Mind sharing the secret to your expert technique in the destruction of Abisha base?" He blinked in exaggerated innocence at you and you clenched your fork tighter, sending him a look that said, 'you'll be paying for this later'. He barely hid his teasing grin. In any other situation you'd be more than happy to recount the destruction you'd ultimately helped execute, but with Rey's thin fingertips now tormenting the more sensitive parts of you, you couldn't help but wish for different timing. You swallowed thickly as eager eyes focused on you from the fellow important pilots in the resistance. Rey tilted her head at you as if waiting in interest for you to speak. The calm look on her face wasn't at all betraying where her mind really was.  
"Well, I can't say we wouldn't have succeeded without every single fighter in our squadron. We trained hard for months on end for this and I say we deserve to be proud. An entire First Order base destroyed with no casualties on our end!," you paused, unsure what to say next. You weren't a huge fan of attention but your fellow resistance fighters were still looking at you eagerly as if expecting more. Rey took this opportunity to slowly slide a finger inside you, twisting it as she did. The blush that you'd been sporting the entire meal grew, spreading across the apples of your cheeks as you struggled to ignore the sensations flooding your abdomen. General Leia lifted her gaze and gave you a slightly confused look, nodding as if urging you to go on. "I mainly focused on driving away any ships larger than I thought we could handle all at once." You have a modest shrug and with that the conversation moved on. You were pretty proud of yourself for getting through talking when all you really wanted to do was either swat Rey's hand away or take her somewhere private and slam her against a wall. You were grateful for the spotlight to have shifted, at least for now. You couldn't help the small clench of your muscles when you felt a second finger join her first, and cursed her for having you so easily.  
After what felt like an eternity of both torture and bliss of her curling and twisting her fingers inside of you, you decided to retaliate. She wasn't the only one who'd get to have fun. Extending your own hand below the table, you wasted no time in tracing Rey's inner thighs and rubbing her through her thin form-fitting pants. Although you didn't have the advantage of getting to spend plenty of time teasing her like she had beforehand, she still reacted quickly. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized you were going to play her game and you weren't going to let her win easily. She cocked an eyebrow as if accepting your challenge, and you narrowed your eyes in response. You and Rey's arms were crossed underneath the table. They were hidden from view as you both worked at teasing the other the most and winning this battle of dominance. Before long you had two of your own pilot-adept fingers in the dark haired girl, her lower lip between her teeth. You had to slide your hand underneath the waist of her pants as she had done to you earlier and were very grateful for the table's shelter. You upped the game and swirled a finger on her clit, smiling in triumph at the way her fork halted in midair as she struggled to gain composure.  
"Do not mock me, you won't win this." Rey muttered to you with her Jakku lilt, a small edge of playfulness in her voice. You just smirked and rubbed harder, watching her calm demeanor come undone. You loved how even through a situation like this you two could keep your banter and sense of competition. The competitive aspect of your relationship came in handy a lot with your many adventurous sexual encounters, and only made you love her more. She pressed down on your clit and swirled her finger as an act of revenge, causing you to not-so-discreetly clench your free fist and stifle a fake cough to hide your real reaction. You could tell she was proud of herself by the look of triumph that graced her features. As your fingers worked in eachother your frustration only grew, and you could sense hers too through the ever-growing dampness between her legs. It only made it harder to stay composed at the thought that there were people around who could simply look under the table and see what was happening.  
After an entire meal of this mutual teasing, some guests began to excuse themselves, heading off for various different activities. It was your turn to smirk at Poe as he and Finn walked quickly to their bunker hand-in-hand, obviously quite motivated to be alone. You scissored your fingers inside Rey one last time before pulling out. You felt her clench around you as you did as if urging you to stay. She slowly slid her own thin fingers out of you and you carefully gathered your composure and pushed yourself up from the table. You politely informed the general that you two would be heading out for a 'night in' and she gave a kind smile, telling you to get some rest for all of your hard work.  
You led Rey through the resistance base halls to your recently acquired shared room, the both of you strangely quiet in anticipation. The minute you entered your room, you pushed her back against a wall roughly.  
"We'll see who wins now." You said with newfound confidence, wasting no time in covering her neck with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people want me to do a second chapter of what happens once you get into the bedroom I will, so let me know!


End file.
